Dragon Tale Z
by Rei-El Dreemurr
Summary: After Goku's death at the hands of Raditz and Piccolo, a scared Gohan flees to Mt. Ebbot, finding new friends. The question is how will the addition of the monsters will change the course of the multiverse. First Story, so please leave a review with a name so that I can respond! Currently undergoing intense overhaul on the first few chapters!
1. And so it begins

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, And Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, obviously.**

* * *

"Dad!" screamed Gohan as he watched the blast from Piccolo tear through his father's chest, killing him and leaving Raditz unscathed.

"That, that could have killed me…" Raditz said as he started to flee the scene, leaving a very dumbstruck Piccolo and Gohan with the body of his useless brother, Kakarot, oh yes, he will make them pay for hurting him, a Saiyan Warrior! But first, he has to get medical attention.

"You killed him! He was our only chance for defeating Raditz!" Krillin cried.

"I… I…" Piccolo stuttered, "didn't mean to kill him, just that Raditz guy… I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it!"

While the Krillin and Piccolo were arguing, they failed to notice Gohan having slipped away into the underbrush, just trying to run as far away as he could, not realising that he was drawing closer and closer to the mountain of no return, Mt. Ebbott.

"Hey, where's Gohan?"

"I don't know, it was your job to watch him, dammit!"

When Bulma arrived to see the two remaining fighters, no Gohan, and Goku's body nowhere to be found, she gave them a piece of her mind. All the while Gohan ended up in a cave on the side of the mountain with a hole in it. Not able to see the floor, he tripped on a root and fell, screaming as his vision faded to black.

It was another reset for Frisk, just another time through the underground, but during the encounter with Flowey, he stopped and said, "I know we just do this little charade every time you reset, but something feels ...new… I know you feel it too, Chara, why don't we go to look at it?"

 **"Well this is new,"** Frisk's "conscience" said.

" _Are you trying to tell me something, Chara?"_ Frisk mentally shot back.

 **"It's just the last time he did something like this, we found a strange skeleton** **in a dark coat. Maybe this will be just as exciting!"**

 _"Or, maybe not."_

 **"You're no…"** The ghost trailed off when all three beings stopped at the sight of a small child, only a couple of years younger than Frisk. But the strangest thing about him was that he had a tail and not just a vestigial one, a full blown, brown-furred monkey tail. As the young boy stirred, Flowey said

"He's now your responsibility, have fun you two!" And left.

"Who are you? Said the mysterious child.

"My name's Gohan. What's yours?"

"Frisk."

"Frisk, that's a nice name."

"Come with me Gohan, I know someone who can help."

Toriel was just coming to see if any humans had fallen down today, and to her surprise there were two? Well, one definite human, the other had a tail, something she had never seen on any of the previous humans.

"My Child, why do you have a tail?"

"Oh, this? I was born with it, and why do you look like something my mom made for dinner?"

"Okay... Here, take this cell phone and meet me at my house, it is at the end of the ruins. Take your time! Good Luck!"

 **"She's acting weird. Frisk! What did you do?!"**

 _"I didn't do anything, usually, she would do the tutorial, but I guess Gohan freaked her out. "_

"Alright, come on Gohan!" When the group of a Human, a half Saiyan, and a ghost, got to the room with a dummy in it, avoiding the monsters that are are visible.

"Gohan! Go and talk to this dummy!"

"OK..."

"Hi there Mr. Dummy. I have to get home, my mom wants me to be home for dinner, do you know how to leave? Uwaaah!"

Cried Gohan when the world around him faded to black and white except for a Red heart from Frisk, and a Yellow and Blue heart shot out of his chest and just sat there, hovering in a box with Frisk's while four buttons reading "Fight" "Act" "Item" and "Mercy" sat at the bottom, Gohan looked over to Frisk for advice and saw a similar setup with the buttons.

Frisk said "Try to ACT and touch the "talk" button."

"Can't he hear us normally?"

"Yes, but this is for fights only."

"But I don't want to fight!"

"Then don't press the FIGHT button!" Frisk was starting to get frustrated now, and that frustration rose to a boil when Gohan asked,

"Hey, how do you know so much about this anyway?"

"Just SHUT UP ALREADY!"

 ***Gohan was stunned into silence. The Dummy was so shocked, the ghost in it just went on from this world. *FIGHT won! Gained no XP and 1000 G.**

The souls faded back into their respective vessels as Frisk was trying to search for an apology, ***But Nobody Came...** Gohan turned and ran off into the rest of the ruins crying and wailing he wanted his father. As the screams started to fade, a voice came from someone only Frisk could hear, " **What are you waiting for you idiot, go after him."** Frisk made no reply as she started to run after her new friend.

 **Hey guys, it's me. I know this is technically not an update but I am going back and fixing some things, I'll be doing more once I get my school Chromebook. I've been writing this on school and Library computers, and it's been frustrating. I will try to get into a schedule soon, sorry for the delay on my story right now.**

 **Please note that several non-canon pairings will be happening in this story. So please don't hate me.**

 **\- Rei-El**


	2. The heart reveals the truth

**DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, obviously.**

 _ **A Man who trades freedom for security deserves neither. -**_ _ **Benjamin Franklin**_

* * *

 _"Dang it! I didn't know he would be this fast!"_

 **"I told you, you should have moved faster."** Chara stated.

 _"I don't need you making commentary on every move I make!"_

 **"Jeez, Ms. Grouchy, calm down."** came the grumbled reply.

Frisk refused to respond and started running faster, blowing past a very surprised ghost in headphones, a few hundred monsters, an assortment of Froggits, Whimsuns, Loox, Migosp, Vegetoid, and spiders, only stopping to SAVE every so often.

By this point, Gohan had gotten himself to Toriel's house a fairly short time after starting to run from Frisk. Toriel had been intending to call them until Gohan just showed up on her doorstep curled into a ball and crying.

She opened the door and said "My child, what is wrong?"

"Frisk was being mean."

"Oh, is that so..." As she said that, she picked up Gohan and went inside, closing the door, a few moments later, Gohan was asleep and a thump was heard as the door shook like something had hit it. Toriel went and put Gohan in the bed and opened the door. She looked out seeing nothing she looked down and saw an unconscious child in a blue and pink sweater laying sprawled out on the ground, her face had a red mark where it had hit the door. Chuckling, Toriel picked Frisk up and put her in the other bed of the child's room, then bringing two slices of the pie she had made earlier for them, leaving them on the floor next to the beds.

Gohan was on a war torn battlefield, watching the blast tear through his father's chest over and over, powerless to stop the death and destruction happening in front of him. Raditz turns to him and says, "You are nothing but a weakling that can't do anything to help those you love."

At one point in the dream, Goku turns to his son and says, "You could have saved me, yet you did nothing, why didn't you fight? Don't you want to?" All Gohan can do is cry as he is accused over and over of failure, not being good enough, and being a disappointment to his family.

Frisk woke up with a start when she heard the sound of sobbing in the room, sitting up immediately and surveying the room, trying to find the source of the sound, which turned out to be Gohan.

 **"Poor kid must be having a bad dream."** said Chara,

 **"You should talk to him once he wakes up."**

 _"Will do, Char."_

 **"I told you not to call me that!"** Just as the two finished talking Gohan started to wake up, seemingly having forgotten about all the trauma that had taken place the day before.

"Good morning Frisk!" Frisk stares blankly with a look she practiced through the many times in the Underground.

"Are you OK Frisk? You don't look OK." Frisk decided to just get it over with.

"It seems I should be the one asking that question. You were crying in your sleep last night."

"I'm fine, I don't get bad dreams."

"OK then... Ms. Toriel should have breakfast done by now."

"Is the pie breakfast?"

"No, it's not, Gohan, we keep this for later."

"OK."

 ***You ask if there is a way to leave the ruins.**

Toriel looks completely shocked, "But... But, you just got here?!"

 ***You continue to press the issue. Is there a way to leave the ruins?**

"Excuse me my children, there is something I must do." Gohan and Frisk look at each other and Frisk leaves to go after Toriel. Gohan wraps his tail around his waist and follows because he doesn't know what to do other then follow Frisk because she seems to know what she is doing down here.

The duo follow Toriel to the end of a long corridor and a door, purple as everything else.

"Why did you follow me here, children. I cannot allow you to pass, as one of you must die for the barrier to break, and I can't bear to lose another child. If you wish to proceed, I stand in your way. Face me or stay back as I destroy the door."

As abruptly as she began her speech, the world lost color again. Gohan was less surprised this time around, only flinching a little as his "heart" pops out in it's college colors, Royal Blue and Golden as the Sun, while the Red heart with him was radiating power. The first attack started as a double helix of fire, swirling around them, almost like she wasn't aiming for them. The buttons appear and as Gohan reaches for the FIGHT button, only for Frisk to stop him from pressing it, pointing instead to the ACT button, talk option. He clicks it, and Toriel's will starts to waver, she starts to feel bad for trying to hurt the two in front of her, another attack, the same result from the children, unscathed except for a small burn mark on Gohan, who is still trying to get the hang of the "heart's" controls, but even then, it did not cause as large of a burn as it normally should have. After several turns of back and forth, Toriel starts having a breakdown right there, in front of them. Frisk gestured to the MERCY button and they both pressed it.

"Pathetic, is it not, that I could not save a single child..."

"You did great, my dad said that if you train hard and do your best, everything will be all right."

" _On second thought, how does that apply here?_ " Gohan thought.

"Good-bye, my children, if you survive, you will always have a home here."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Toriel, but my mom is probably worried about me, I'm going to get home!"

 **"Must be nice to have a family that cares about you..."** Chara said bitterly.

 _"Be nice Chara!"_ Frisk thought back, even though, in her heart, she was sad that she did not have a loving family waiting for her back home.

"Good bye again, children." Toriel said hugging both of them farewell.

She gets up saying, "The door is unlocked if you want to leave, I will hopefully see you again someday..."

 **"Now that that's over with, forward Frisk!"** The doors open into the unknown of the Underground.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Thanks for Reading the first two chapters of my story! I hope you enjoyed them! -Rei-El Dreemurr

 **I am reediting the chapters I already have posted, I will start on the next chapter ASAP. I'm still here- Rei-El**


	3. Power Levels

**DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Obviously.**

* * *

 _ **Dragon Tale Z Power Levels and Soul Colors**_

(Saiyan Saga)

Frisk: 20 (Initial, but great at dodging)

Frisk: 77,777 (Full DT-Fueled Power)

Frisk: Red Soul (Determination)

Son Gohan: 710 (No Rage, No Training)

Son Gohan: 1,307 (Enraged Child, No Training)

Son Gohan: 2,300 (No Rage, Post-Training)

Son Gohan: 115,000 (Soul Boost, Rage, and Post-Training)

Son Gohan: 5,750,000 (Soul Boost, Rage, Post-Training, and False SSJ)

Son Gohan: Yellow and Blue Soul (Justice and Integrity)

Toriel: 432 (Normal)

Toriel: 4,320 (Warrior Reawakened)

Sans: 2 (No KR)

Sans: 2+(2xLV) (KR)

Papyrus: 130 (Suppressed)

Papyrus: 130,000+ (Completely and totally enraged)

Undyne: 1,520 (Regular, Pre-Training)

Undyne: 3,400 (Post-Training, Base)

Undyne the Undying: 22,869 (Pre-Training)

Undyne the Undying: 51,154 (Post-Training)

Alphys: 5

Mettaton: 800 (Base, Pre-Upgrades)

Mettaton: 3,750 (Base, Upgrades)

Mettaton EX: 1,200 (Pre-Upgrades)

Mettaton EX: 5,000 (Upgades)

Mettaton NEO: 10,000

Asgore: 2,550 (Depressed)

Asgore: 25,500 (Warrior Reawakened)

Flowey: 1,000 (No Soul)

Omega Flowey: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999

Asriel Dreemurr: 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999

Asriel Dreemurr: INFINITE (AoD form)

Asriel Dreemurr: 200 (Kid)

Asriel Dreemurr: 2,000 (Warrior Reawakened (Kid))

Chara Dreemurr: 20 (No DT Boosts)

Chara Dreemurr: 77,777 (Full DT-Fueled Power)

Chara Dreemurr: Red Soul (Determination)

Piccolo: 330 (Raditz Saga)

Piccolo: 3,500 (Post Training)

Piccolo: Namekian Soul (No Dominant Trait)

Krillin: 1,770

Krillin: Green Soul (Kindness)

Yamcha: 1,480

Yamcha: Purple Soul (Perseverance)

Tien Shinhan: 1,830

Tien Shinhan: Orange and Yellow (Bravery and Justice)

Chiaotzu: 610

Chiaotzu: Light Blue and Blue (Patience and Integrity)

Yajirobe: 970

Yajirobe: Light Blue (Patience)

Goku: 430 (Raditz Saga)

Goku: 5,000 (Suppressed)

Goku: Over 9,000 (Normally)

Goku: 9,000 X Kaioken

Goku: Orange, Red and Green (Bravery, Determination and Kindness)

Nappa: 4,000

Nappa: 40,000 (Great Ape)

Nappa: Purple, Yellow, and Orange (Perseverance, Justice and Bravery)

Vegeta: 18,000

Vegeta: 180,000 (Great Ape)

Vegeta: Orange, Purple and Red (Bravery, Determination and Perseverance)

Raditz: 1,200 (Raditz Saga)

Raditz: 5,500 (Saiyan Saga)

Raditz: 12,000 (Great Ape (Raditz Saga))

Raditz: 55,000 (Great Ape (Saiyan Saga))

Raditz: Purple, Blue and Light Blue (Perseverance, Integrity and Patience)


	4. A New Face emerges!

**DragonBall, DragonBall Z, DragonBall GT, and DragonBall Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, obviously.**

* * *

Once the door closed behind the two children, they looked around and see another room with another door at the end. In the center of this room there was a section of grass, and in this grass was a flower with a face on it.

"Well, well, well. You both think that you are _so_ clever, sparing people in a kill or be killed world. Frisk, you should know better, and you Gohan, was it... I'm not sure what you are precisely, but remember that I am the one in control here." Flowey said in a sickly sweet voice.

" **This is not your world and you know it Asriel, now** begone."Frisk's voice had changed, become a powerful and resonant voice that made the flower visibly cower as the sound hit him.

"How do you know that name? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME!? HE DIED LONG AGO!" Flowey screamed as he fled back into the dark depths of the Earth.

"What was that all about Frisk? Are you OK? What even was that?" Gohan said pleadingly.

"The Flower and I go way back, I'm fine, and I'm not really sure what that was."

 **"Liar"** Chara said, **"That was me and you know it.** **"**

 _"Quiet you."_

"So, are we going to move on or what?" Gohan suggested.

As the door opened a blast of cold air flew through and hit both children at full force, causing them both to step back from the shock.

"How did the weather change so quickly, it shouldn't be able to happen!" Gohan cried.

"Come on, it's just some magic Gohan, calm down." Then the two move further into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, who gets to tell Chi Chi?" Krillin questions the group that surrounds him. At this point Bulma, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu had arrived on the scene.

"Well you do of course, you were his best friend after all." Bulma said.

"Why don't you go do it Bulma? She is the least likely to kill you!"

"Stop being so scared, aren't you supposed to be a warrior?"

"Fine, but if I turn up dead,it's Bulma's fault."

"Am I the only one who is still worried that Raditz managed to escape?" Piccolo asked.

"No, this concerns me deeply. Chiaotzu and I are going to go do some training on the lookout, Chiaotzu just notified Yamcha and we need strong opponents to train against. So how would you like to come and train with us." Tien interjected.

"No! First of all, Kami wouldn't let me. Second, I don't need training partners, I have some meditating to do." Piccolo replied.

"Yeah, _Meditating_ , more like napping."

"Alright, be quiet you two, we don't need to go through this now. I am going to go find the Dragon Balls, you go do your things... What are you waiting for, he could attack at any minute. SCRAM!"

"Alright, Alright. We get it there is no need to yell." The group grumbled. Once the Z-Warriors were out of sight, Bulma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, now that they're gone, I can go get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Goku headed into the large room with a red man sitting at a desk glaring at everything that moved he said, "Hey! Where do you want me to go?"

"Go sit over there until Kami gets here."

"Okay."

After sitting in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, Goku looked up a the man and asked, "Hey what's your name?"

"I'm King Yemma, and what did I tell you to do! Now sit!"

"Alright, alright. No need to be angry about it."

Goku sat down and waited, fidgeting the entire time. Then Kami arrived and said, "Alright, here is the paperwork you asked about. Now I need to go. have one of your assistants drop him off at snake way."

"Hey Kami! Long time no see, am I right?" Goku said chipperly.

"Goku, the situation is incredibly dire, not only are the Saiyans coming, but Gohan is somewhere that not even I can see."

"What!? Gohan's missing! Chi-Chi's gonna kill me!"

"It looks like someone beat her to it." Kami noted, chuckling a little. "Good luck with your training!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Gohan, Frisk, and their Ghostly Companion move along the forest road, shivering the whole way, they came across a very large branch just sitting in the road.

"Frisk, I feel like we are being watched."

"Everything is going to fine Gohan. Nothing bad is in these woods."

"How would you know that?"

"I just do."

Then as the duo approach the gate a shadowy figure came up behind the two and said "Is that how you greet an old pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

As Frisk turned around Gohan attempted to back away from this thing, even though they were on the edge of a cliff.

"wait a sec... i know you, how ya doin' frisk? an' don't think i didn't see your new 'friend', come talk to me on the other side of the gate, and get behind the lamp. NOW..." The two leave him on one side of the gate and begin to go through it.

"Frisk?"

"Don't question it, he does it a lot."

"That wasn't what I wanted to know..."

"Tell you what, I'll tell you all about it once we get to town."

"Ok..."

 **"Why would you tell him? We've only known him for a couple days, tops! You're letting him in on our most closely guarded secret! Are you insane?"**

 _"He deserves to know where we are and what might come for him, and to answer your question, probably."_

 **"If this backfires it's your fault."**

After coming through the gate and getting to the next clearing the two found Sans waiting for them on the other side.

"What... How... how did you get here? You were behind us!"

"i know a shortcut or two." The skeleton said winking.

"now, you two should get behind my conveniently shaped lamps."

There were two lamps just sitting there, one shaped almost exactly like Frisk, the other was a similar shape, but it had a cord the exact length of Gohan's tail.

"Quick you need to get behind it, Now!" Just after the two children were out of sight, a taller, lankier skeleton came out wearing a silly looking uniform that looked hand-stiched and said in an over-dramatic way

"SANS, IT HAS BEEN OVER TWO WEEKS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES. YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANY WORK AT ALL."

"i've done a lot of work, a skele-ton." A cymbal crash played out of nowhere.

"SANS! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR PUNS! I'M LEAVING. AND ABOUT YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE "BACKBONE INTO IT. NYEH HEH HEH."

And after nearly walking away, Papyrus came back and added a final "HEH!" to his laugh.

"alright guys, come on out. you can go on ahead, my brother Papyrus isn't dangerous, and just remember that i'm keepin' an eye socket out for ya."

"Thanks Sans! See you later!"

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Sans!" Gohan added.

"it's just sans, kid."

"Bye, Sans!" Both of the children yelled behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Hey it's me! the Author! I am sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been kind of busy lately, so thank you for all of the support! I now have over 300 Views! If you want to contact me just PM me and I will try to reply to all of you. Thank you reading the first three chapters of my first story! On a side note, if you are going to leave a review, please name it. I will reply to the reviews next chapter. See you all Then!**

 **\- Rei-El Dreemurr**


	5. Skelemantics

**I don't own Undertale or Dragon Ball. All rights go to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Temmie Chang and the rest of the credits!**

* * *

Gohan quickly realized that Frisk could not be completely human, she was moving through the snow without shivering at all. While he was wearing more clothes and shaking like a leaf.

 **"Frisk, you should probably slow down, he looks like he's about to collapse."**

 _"He'll be fine, you know I was the first time."_

 **"We. Died. Of. Hypothermia."**

 _"We're still here right?"_

 **"He's not us. Death is the end for him."**

 _"We can fix that."_

 **"I'm not liking the sound of that, but what choice do I have? Go on. Explain."**

 _"His soul seems to be unique, like ours, but different. I have a theory that with some training, he will be able to remember and activate the save points for us if necessary, plus, he might be able to see you. Like if Flowey decides to use **THAT** form again."_

 **"Interesting. Let's talk to Alphys when we get there."**

 _"OK. Oh there's Papyrus again"_

"HUMANS! I KNEW IT SANS! I KNEW THAT THEY WOULD COME! I WILL FINALLY GET INTO THE GUARD!"

"ok."

"COME ON SANS! SHOW A LITTLE ENTHUSIASM!"

"ok. why don't you take them through some puzzles 'rus."

"GOOD IDEA SANS! HUMANS, PREPARE TO FACE DEFEAT AT THE HANDS... ER... MITTENS OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

 ***Papyrus left...**

"well, better follow him. right?"

Neither of the children moved forward, as they were too in awe of the Great Papyrus' residual "coolness".

 **"right?"**

The usual happy-go-lucky skeleton had once again taken on that demeanor of a capable warrior. One who could kill you without a second's hesitation if need be.

"Yes Sir!"

Both of the children began to run as fast as their small legs could carry them. Away from the lazy warrior. Gohan, without realizing it, activated his ki and shot forward into the air. Coming down a fair amount of distance away. There was only one small issue.

"HUMAN! HOW DID Y- OH SWEET MOLASSES!"

There was a muted thump. Sans grabbed Frisk by the hand and took a "shortcut" appearing next to the tangled mess that was Gohan and Papyrus.

"I'M OK! HE GOT STUCK IN MY BATTLE BODY!"

"I'm not ok..."

Upon hearing this, Papyrus pulled Gohan out of his ribs and looked him over, checking him for injuries.

 _"THIS IS AMAZING, HE FLEW MANY FEET INTO THE AIR, LANDED IN ME, AND HE DOESN'T HAVE A SCRATCH ON HIM. I MUST TELL DAD ABOUT THIS WHENEVER HE GETS BACK."_

"IT'S ALRIGHT, TINY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL TAKE YOU HOME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! I HAVE FEEL-BETTER SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!"

"I'm fine, really..."

"NO, I INSIST!"

And before Gohan could say anything else, he, Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk instantaneously appeared in the living room of a very nice house, startling a small white dog chewing on a dragon's skull.

"NYOHOHO. YOU MANGY MUTT! GET AWAY FROM MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"hey, no need to insult Toby like that."

The dog just looked at Papyrus funnily, got up, and walked away with the item of contention.

"GET BACK HERE!" Papyrus yelled, starting to get up and chase him.

"just let him go, he'll bring it back."

 _"you know as well as I do that he could erase us all with a few words."_

"FINE. SO, WHO WANTS FOOD?"

"I do!" Gohan cried.

 **"He's in for a bit of a shock. This is gonna be fun to watch."**

 _"This is the reason Asriel cried all the time, Chara, you're a sadist."_

 **"That was a low blow, partner."**

Papyrus got up, went to the fridge and took out a container of a strange substance doused over what appeared to be limp pieces of rubber. Then He took the lid of the container. Gohan's Half-Saiyan sense of smell was completely overwhelmed, causing him to black out right there on the fur covered carpet. Sans, Frisk, and Chara are all completely frozen, unsure of what to make of this.

 **"I mean, Papyrus' cooking is bad, but it's not that bad."**

"i'm beginning to think there's more to this kid then meets the eye."

Papyrus, in utter confusion, asks "TINY HUMAN, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"hey bro, i think that he just _pastaway_."

" **SANS!** "

"i made the joke _fusilli_ reasons. i regret it now."

"SANS! YOU JUST MADE ANOTHER ONE!"

"sciatelli-m about grillbz?"

"NO! THEY NEED A DELICIOUS HOME-COOKED MEAL!"

While the two brothers went into battle against each other, Frisk and Chara began to move Gohan out of the blast radius.

"TAKE THIS!"

"ok."

A high pitched whine is followed by the explosive report of energy being released on both sides, resulting in a beam struggle the likes of which have not been seen before or since. (It was two tiny Gaster Blasters so as not to destroy the house.)

Upon getting Gohan into Papyrus' room, Frisk put him on the bed and tucked him in.

 **"You know, for someone we have known for less than a week, you really do care about him."**

 _"You began to care about Asriel seconds after you met him."_

 **"That was different..."**

"CRASH!"

 _"We should probably go down and keep the two of them from destroying the town."_

* * *

Raditz was wondering how far he had come from the site of his last fight, it had to have been miles behind him. Safe enough for a transmission to Prince Vegeta and Councilor Nappa, at least. He started the call. Three rings later, a gruff voice answered:

"Alright, what is it that you want now Raditz? We're kind of in the middle of something."

(In Background) "Pi! Pika Pi! Chu!"

"Ow! I'm going to kill you for that you little ****!"

BOOOOOM!

"I failed to talk Kakarot into joining us, my Prince..."

"Don't come crying to me about it, I knew you were going to fail at it, just pick him up and stuff him in a pod."

"Therein lies the problem sir. Kakarot's dead."

"WHAT!? HOW ON ME DO YOU FAIL A SIMPLE RETRIEVAL MISSION?! I COULD HAVE SENT A ****ING SAIBAMAN AND KAKAROT WOULD BE IN A POD, ON HIS WAY HERE RIGHT NOW! GET YOUR FAILURE OF A SAIYAN WARRIOR *** BACK TO BASE! RIGHT NOW!"

"There is another problem my Prince, my pod was taken while I was chasing my brother."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TAKEN!?"

"I mean I'm at it's crater and it's not there."

"Breathe Vegeta, you're about to blow something."

"YOU'RE RIGHT I'M GOING TO BLOW SOMETHING UP, NAPPA! THIS PLANET!"

"Vegeta! We need this paycheck!"

"LET'S JUST KILL THAT STUPID PLANET RADITZ IS ON!"

BBBBBOOOOOMMMMM!

"Well, now you've done it..."

"Get in the Pod, Nappa"

"I'm still here."

"WE KNOW! Stay out of the limelight, we're coming to get you, and get a paycheck as well."

*CLICK*

Raditz knew that tone of voice all too well, he was a dead man if he did not get some help, maybe he could track down the green man, Piccolo, was it, and recruit him for help. It wasn't much, but it would be more useful then his nephew would be, if the kid was still alive at all.

" _Oh well, better get to looking, their hiding their power, they know I'm here. I'll have to be careful."_

* * *

 **Hey everyone! The author speaking here! I'm sorry this took so long, but I got really involved in a lot of things. I've not been able to use the computer at home for a while, so I've had to work on this during free time at school. Then I started reading Fullmetal Alchemist. I read all of it. Now I've been reading Naruto and am currently on volume 63. I will also be releasing an exposition dump that will be used as an area to explain things you want to know. If you have any questions about how this world works, please PM me and ask.**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **\- Rei-El**

 **P.S.- Non-canon pairings alert! I need a good music composing app for later on, so I need recommendations! If you have some OC ideas for later in the story, please PM me.**

 **Thank you for over 1,000 views!**


	6. A Serious Talk

**I don't own Undertale or DBZ. We all know who owns Undertale and DBZ is owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

Raditz was livid. Not just a little angry, not even ticked off, LIVID. Upon finishing his conversation with Vegeta and Nappa, he had set off to find his pod, only to find a very angry blonde with a machine gun guarding his pod, shooting anything that moved.

"THAT'S MY SHIP YOU LITTLE WRETCH! GIVE IT BACK!"

"IT'S MINE NOW, YOU LEFT IT UNLOCKED AND DAMAGED!"

 _"What does this ***** think that she is talking about?"_

"THE DOOR'S MISSING, WHAT DO YOU EVEN WANT WITH IT?"

 _"Oh, right."_

"THAT BRAT!"

"What on Earth?" Launch said. In all of her years of roaming the planet, she had never seen someone with an animal appendage like that. Well, except maybe one...

"HEY! DO YOU HAPPEN TO BE RELATED TO A GUY WITH A MONKEY TAIL?"

Raditz stops his ranting and floats down slowly, glaring at her the whole way down, his tail twitching like a cat's.

 _"Well, Sh*t..."_ Launch's panicked brain thought.

"So what if I am? There's nothing you or he can do about it. He's Dead."

"What!?" Launch froze upon hearing this news.

"That's not possible, he's the strongest person on the planet."

Raditz landed and walked past the stunned woman and picked up his pod.

Turning back towards her he said, "It IS possible, as that's what he is. Dead."

He then took off in the direction of the nearest mountain range, kicking up dust as he left.

"AH-CHOO!"

 _"Where was I going again?"_ Blue haired Launch thought to herself.

 _"Oh well, better get back to civilization."_ She got back on her motorcycle and drove towards West City.

* * *

 _"Well, now that I have my Pod back, I can get my spare armor out."_ Raditz landed on the mountain and went into the cave before putting the ship on the ground.

 _"Good, no one got into the compartment."_ He pushed a small button on the inside, opening the hatch on the side, revealing another scouter and another set of Saiyan Armor. He pulled off his old, cracked armor and replaced it with the new set.

 _"Now that that has been taken care of , I need to go and find that Namekian, he can help me get stronger while I'm stuck here."_ He then took off in search of Piccolo.

* * *

Piccolo had been searching for Gohan for hours now, always keeping one part of his awareness on Raditz's massive power, making sure that he was not too close. Then he sensed Raditz coming straight for him.

 _"NOPE! I have to stay out of this guy's reach, he's stronger than last time too! How does that even work!? No matter, I just need to go now."_ Piccolo abandoned the search and started moving as fast as he could away and further into the mountain range, hoping to lose the Saiyan in it's winding paths.

* * *

"heya kiddo, i'm going to grillby's right now. wanna come?"

 ***You tell Sans that you want to wait for Gohan.**

"Can't we wait for Gohan?"

"i was trying to be cordial, but i need to talk to you about something, something i don't want papyrus to overhear."

 ***Looks like he's not joking.**

 _"You really need to be quiet Captain Obvious."_

 **"That almost hurt my feelings there, you need to try harder."**

"Alright, I'll come."

"good, i didn't want to waste the energy on dragging you there."

 ***You know exactly how easily he can do it, he's over exaggerating his frailty.**

 ***One Shortcut later...**

* * *

Grillby's is a bar situated in the center of Snowdin Town. Yet, even though it is in the coldest place, the inside is nice and warm. Which fits, as Grillby himself is made of fire.

"heya grillbz, the usual. hey kid, what do you want."

 **"Chocolate Muffin."**

 _"You know they don't have that."_

 **"One can dream."**

"One burger, please." Frisk said.

"alright, one burger for me as well. put it on my tab."

(Angry crackling noises)

"look, i'll pay it when i can pay it, i'm working all the jobs i can."

(Slightly subdued crackling)

The bottle of ketchup and the burgers are slid over to their respective owners. Once the food was in front of them, the entire restaurant froze, people with food halfway to their mouths, even Grillby stopped moving completely. The only two people who were still able to move were Sans and Frisk.

"so, we have to make this fast. it drains a lot of stamina to keep the entire underground in stasis like this."

"Alright."

"who is this kid and where did you pick him up?"

"I found him in the Ruins where I fall down. I have no idea where he came from before that. He has been having nightmares recently though."

"nightmares?"

"He talks in his sleep. Something about his father dying and him failing to do anything about of something like that."

"what kind of kid thinks like that?"

 **"A very scarred one."** Chara said through Frisk's mouth.

 _"You know I don't like it when you do that without letting me know first."_

 **"So what, it's more dramatic."**

"good point, although i've always wondered how you did the layered voice thing."

"I've also told you the truth several times."

"yeah right, i'm going to believe that one of the king's children is a flower and the other is a ghost in your head."

 **"I find it hilarious that he believes that a small child is in control of time itself, yet he can't bring himself to admit non-monster ghosts are real."**

 _"I wonder what causes this firm disbelief?"_

 **"Let's ask him whenever we get out of this hellhole."**

 _"The underground is a very nice place!"_

 **"To visit."**

 _"Be quiet."_ Frisk mentally said, putting a mental gag in Chara's "mouth".

"Take it or leave it. It's the truth." Frisk told Sans.

"you're really funny. but anyways, is this the last reset? you know that i can't do anything to you if it isn't, but i still want to know."

"I've wanted the last few times to be the last ones as well, but something is always calling me back, and I can't stop it from happening at all. I truly hope whatever is causing this ends now, as I actually want to move on instead of reliving one part of my life over and over again."

"you and me both kiddo. you and me both."

The duo sat there in silence for a few minutes, not moving to eat or drink, finally Sans decided that it was time to go, unfreezing the time in the underground and getting up to walk out.

"oh, by the way, take the food back to the house, i'm sure that gohan will be hungry when he gets up, and i'm sure he does not want papyrus's cooking."

"Grillby, please can I have some To-Go boxes?"

(fire crackles affirmatively)

"Thanks." Frisk said as they put the food into the boxes. She then got up and began walking back towards the Skelebros' house.

* * *

Gohan woke up with a start, panting heavily, cold sweat pouring off of the Half-Saiyan. He calmed down and began to look around at the room he was in. He was in a race car bed that looked like it had not been slept in at all, yet the rest of the room looked like someone had lived in it for quite a long time. There was a box of bones in one corner, an old-looking computer, a desk with toys arranged on it, and the was a skeleton in the closet.

 _"Wait, a skeleton in the closet?"_

"AH, TINY HUMAN! I SEE YOU HAVE AWOKEN!"

 _"Oh great, it talks..."_

The two beings stared at each other for a few minutes before Gohan's exhausted brain finally processed the information it was receiving.

"AHHHHHH!"

The undead creature just looked at the screaming child, slightly perplexed by the cry of horror.

"Human, I know that this all seems scary and new, but I won't hurt you, there is nothing to fear from me or anyone else here."

"AHHHH!"

"Oh well, you've left me no choice..."

Papyrus walked out of the closet and slammed the door behind him, right eye glowing orange with his scarf flaring out behind him.

 **"SILENCE!"**

Gohan sat there in stunned silence, just looking at Papyrus with an expression of absolute terror on his face, causing Papyrus to immediately drop out of that form and get a look of incredible sadness, on the verge of tears.

"I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT! DON"T CRY!"

Gohan stopped tearing up at the look of genuine sadness on the skeleton's "face".

"Are you OK, Mr. Skeleton?"

Papyrus immediately brightened up at this and offered his hand out to the young boy.

"YES, YOUNG HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM OK! WHY DON'T WE GO DOWNSTAIRS NOW THAT YOU HAVE AWOKEN AND HAVE YOUR WITS ABOUT YOU! UNDYNE WILL BE BY SOON AND SHE WILL WANT TO MEET YOU!"

"Who's Undyne?"

"MY MENTOR AND CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD! SHE WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO TO HELP YOU! LET'S GO GET SOME FOOD IN YOU FIRST!"

"Ok..." Gohan responded, some apprehension in his voice.

 _"If he's a living skeleton, what could his mentor be? A demon queen?"_ Gohan thought to himself.

The two childlike beings then walked out of Papyrus's room and headed downstairs to get some actual food.

* * *

In the Afterlife, a large red man with a horned helmet on his head looked up from his work and said to the normal sized man standing in front of him,

"Alright, that should be the last of it. You're free to go."

"It took you over a day to do my paperwork!? How far behind are you on the death list!?"

"Just go out the door to your right and head down the road until you come to King Kai's planet. You'll know it when you see it."

"Are you just ignoring me!?"

"Yes, now go talk to the blue-skinned intern."

"The tall one in the robes?"

Startled, the tall blue man disappeared almost instantly upon hearing this.

 _"Whew, that was a close one, I can't let that happen again."_ The "intern" thought.

"We don't have any tall interns..."

"Never mind, I'm probably seeing things."

"Just go."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this, I am sorry that this took so long to update, but I've been busy recently. I have a new idea for a story that I am working on right now, so the next chapter might take a little longer to get up, I hope that you guys don't mind.**

 **If you have any questions, please either review or PM me and I will answer as best as I can. Please note that there is a hint to who Undyne is eventually going to be with somewhere in this chapter. If you find it, PM me with thoughts. Good luck!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr.**


	7. The True Heroine Appears!

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox. Please support the official releases!**

* * *

In a dark lab on the other side of the Underground, a short yellow lizard creature suddenly wakes up to her ringtone. The bright yet melancholy tune contrasting quite clearly with the dismal surroundings of the true lab.

 _"You can't let every single sin end with tears_  
 _Wear them proudly on your sleeve along with your fears_  
 _It's like your waiting for someone to draw near_  
 _In a maze of emotion_  
 _There comes a day where you find a way to escape_  
 _A blank page, now I'm writing out my own fate_

 _I've grown tired of running away from a thing called reality"_

The instrumental piece cut off almost as suddenly as they had started, "Hello?"

"'sup, alphys. i just need to cross reference some readings i got today. you up for it?"

"Y-y-yes, Sans. Just give me some time to get ready, I just woke up."

"well, to be fair, it is eleven o'clock at night..."

"Sans! What are you doing up this late!? You only have 100 HP, and the minimum in the other stats! You should be resting!"

"alphys, i've been fine up to this point. you need to stop worrying. besides, this is more important than i am. i believe that this might be the last reset, you know what that means, right?"

"I-I-I don't know what to say..."

"just get ready, i'll be by in about half an hour."

 _"If what he's saying is true, then maybe we can stay on the surface for more than a few hours!"_ Alphys thought with increasing joy. _"But first, I've got to get ready for work."_

* * *

 _-_ The Next Day-

* * *

"HUMANS! WHY DID YOU FALL ASLEEP IN YOUR FOOD?" The overly ecstatic skeleton known as the "Great Papyrus" yelled at the two children who were face down on the table, snoring.

"Uuuh... just five more minutes..." The half Saiyan moaned while rolling off of the table and hitting the floor with a thump.

Frisk sat up and looked around, forgetting where in the Underground she was for a moment, before realizing it and said hello to Papyrus. Then she realized that he wasn't paying attention to her, instead choosing to panic about the fact that Gohan is pulling a Sans.

"HUMAN! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP, NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO NAP!" Gohan did not respond.

"WAKE UP!" Still no response.

"FINE THEN! YOU ONLY HAVE YOURSELF TO BLAME FOR THIS!" With those words, he picked up Gohan, walked to the door, and punted the small child into a snow bank. Sans apparently chose THIS moment to come out from behind the house, finding an upside down child struggling to get out of the snow across from the "Libarby".

Sans then looked over at his brother, who was waiting for the kid to get himself out of the situation he was in, and said "well that was a little **cold** , wasn't it bro?"

"SANS! YOU AND YOUR PUNS!"

"hey kid, you find any money in there?"

"Why do you ask?" Gohan asked back, having just dug himself out of that place.

"'cause you're at the _snow bank_!"

*collective groan of the Universe is heard*

"THAT'S IT, I'M GOING TO GO GIVE UNDYNE MY REPORT! GOOD DAY TO YOU!" With that, Papyrus stormed off of the porch and began walking away from Snowdin and toward the blue area in the distance.

"Mr. Sans, who's Undyne?" Gohan asked.

"well, undyne is the leader of the royal guard, an organization dedicated to capturing the last human soul to break the barrier."

"What's the Barrier?"

"well, kid, i'm not sure how to explain this, but, a long time ago, there were two races that lived on the surface, humans and monsters. then, they got into a fight. over what, no one really knows or bothers to remember, but the result is that we monsters got defeated and sealed underground, where we've been ever since. you guys wanna come along with me to work?" The skeleton asks with a certain gleam in his eye.

"Sure." The two children reply, not realizing what they might have just gotten themselves into.

 **"I have warned you many times, Frisk. DO NOT trust strangers."** Frisk's "conscience" interjected.

 _"Sans isn't a stranger. We've been through the underground with him many times."_ Frisk retorted.

 **"And, I'd like to add, that we still don't KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM OR HIS GOALS!"** She was starting to get hysterical.

 **"The last time I saw someone like him, I watched him fade out of existence with my own two eyes! Does that mean anything to you!?"**

 _"Not really..."_

 **"I don't know what I expected, there's a lot that I don't tell people for a reason."**

 _"You know, if you actually talked about what you've seen, you might start feeling better."_

There was no response from the sarcastic "Ghost", just the sound of sobbing in the back of Frisk's mind.

 _"Just let me know when you feel up to it."_

"so kid, you coming?"

"Yeah, just was lost in thought..."

"just follow me, both of you, i don't want to see either of you get hurt."

As the trio begins to walk towards Waterfall, a song began to blare out of ... Sans?

 _"Ever on and on, I continue circling_  
 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_  
 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_  
 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free- I'm_

 _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_  
 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_  
 _To tell me who I am, who I was, uncertainty_  
 _Enveloping my mind till I can't break free!"_

Sans stopped walking instantly as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and turned a slightly blue color before cutting off the music and answering the call.

"hello?"

"S-s-sans, I made a mistake."

Sans face instantly darkened upon hearing this news, his eye lights disappearing. Not wanting to worry the kids, he made a "go on" motion with his hand. The two children took this opportunity to go explore the rest of Waterfall.

"what happened?"

"U-undyne was over watching anime when I got a notification on the screen saying that a human was in the underground, so now she's on the warpath! I don't know what to do, she may be my friend, but you know what happens when she is fixated on something..."

But all of this was falling on deaf ears as Sans fully realized what he had just done. By sending the human and her friend into Waterfall, sooner of later, they would run into Undyne while she was in her element, a watery environment.

"i'll call ya back..."

"Wait, I want to ask you somethi-" Alphys was cut off by the skeleton hitting the end call button.

 _"i've got to catch up to them somehow, wait! i always forget about these in situations like this!"_

The skeleton's left eye flashed yellow and blue before stabilizing at a light blue color, with a slightly bigger smile than usual, a small blue aura formed around his left hand. Sans twitched his pointer finger, summoning a dragon-like skull to levitate slightly off the ground in front of him.

 _"i never liked doing this, but i don't have another choice..."_ and with that thought, he sped off after the children.

* * *

"Frisk?" Gohan asked as the two children began walking through the damp swampy environment of Waterfall.

"Yes Gohan?"

"Where did Sans say Undyne lived?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE YA PUNKS!" An unknown voice screamed with the force of a gale.

"H-how did you find us this quickly?" Frisk stuttered.

"Papyrus told me the humans were at his house, so I was just heading over there, but I sensed an abnormally strong being here. The only other person in the Underground with that much energy is the king himself, and I know he was back at New Home, so here. I. Am." She said this last part with an incredibly heroic tone.

"Whoa! Undyne is so cool!" A small armless lizard popped out of the underbrush behind the children.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? I TOLD YOU TO STOP FOLLOWING ME! YOU COULD GET HURT!?" There was genuine concern in her voice as she yelled at the monster.

"GO HOME NOW!"

"Y-yes ma'am." The lizard promptly began running away, tripping as he ran, faceplanting into the ground, before getting up and continuing to flee.

"Now, to deal with you two..." all compassion had left the fish lady's face as she summoned a spear to her hand, her one eye glinting with glee.

"I-i will not let you hurt my friend! You have to go through me first!" Gohan stepped in front of his friend and got into the stance he saw his father assume many times.

"So, this is how you're going to play it? Let's get started then!" Undyne summoned Gohan's soul right there, turned it green and threw a smaller spear to the young saiyan.

"I'm going to give you the first turn punk!" As Gohan began to unconsciously spike his power, a heroic theme was heard. It appeared to be coming from... Undyne?

"Where's that music coming from?" Gohan asked confused, his energy forming another barrier between his attacker and him.

"What music, human?"

 _"Where is this energy coming from? From what I've heard, no human was ever this strong, and he's almost as strong as I am! I've got to end this quickly."_

With that thought, she lunged towards Gohan at blinding speed, armor clanking as she moved her spear into a more offensive position. Gohan, upon realizing that he was unable to move, fiddled with the shield, blocking her attack.

 _"I can't give him a tool like that! The negatives to using green magic would outweigh the benefits here!"_

Undyne made a swipe with her spear, changing the soul back to it's natural blue and yellow coloring. Gohan, thinking this was another attack, attempted to block with a forearm, only to realize that a spear is a blade on a stick, and he could get cut. Yet, to both combatants' surprise, the weapon fell apart as it touched the aura surrounding the diminutive warrior. As Undyne figured out that she was going to have to resort to a less ranged form of combat, she deactivated the spears from around her and began launching a flurry of punches and kicks, aimed at Gohan's head and torso. Through some miracle, Gohan managed to dodge most of the attacks and block the rest.

 _"This kid has talent, I'll give him that. Maybe I could... NO! HE'S THE ENEMY!"_ Undyne redoubled her attacks in an attempt to end this. Gohan's power was rising to match the fish's abilities, dodging every attack that was thrown, even throwing a few of his own.

 **"I'm having trouble keeping up with this."**

 _"You're having trouble now? They're still only warming up."_

 **"This is fabulous..."**

"hey! psst!"

" **What do you want Sans?"** Frisk said, in Chara's voice.

"well, that was interesting, tell me what it was later. i came to get you out of here!"

"What about Gohan!"

"i had alphys test gohan's dna. he's not human. undyne should get the message soon. you're her target, so i'm getting you out of here."

With those words, the skeleton and human disappeared from sight, reappearing in Snowdin town.

"DID SHE SEE YOU SANS?"

"no papyrus, we just need to keep undyne distracted long enough to get frisk here through waterfall. you got any ideas?"

"WELL, SHE'S BEEN GETTING FRUSTRATED TRAINING ME, SO MAYBE WE CAN GIVE HER A NEW PROTOGE TO KEEP HER ATTENTION."

"good idea, i'll send it to alphys."

* * *

Hotland

* * *

"Alphys, I need you to upgrade the defenses on my combat form! What if a human comes through!" A mechanical box on a wheel yelled at the scaly scientist.

"M-Mettaton, I-I've got other things I' w-working on right now. J-Just give me a little bit longer, and you'll be top priority!"

The argument was interrupted by the ding of a text message arriving. Alphys picked up the phone and looked at it, then, turning back to Mettaton she spoke very calmly.

"Mettaton, I need to take this."

"Fine! I will go get to work on that show idea I had for the surface." Mettaton rolled towards the lab's door, sulking as much as you can without a face.

 _"Pull yourself together Alphys, this can only go horribly wrong."_ Then she dialed Undyne's number and called.

* * *

Back In Waterfall

* * *

"Alright Human, you've got more spine then I thought. But I've been holding back this entire time! Prepare to face my wra-" Undyne's heroic monologue was cut off by an explosive fanfare of brass instruments coming from under her armor. Both combatants froze in the position they were in. Undyne was the first to move into a normal standing posture.

"Uhhh... Give me a minute, human. I've got to answer this." She looked kind of embarrassed because of this event.

"Hello?" She asked, answering the phone.

"U-undyne?"

"Alphys? What is it this time? Mettaton go crazy again?"

"N-no, thankfully... This is about the humans."

"You watching me fight this one! He's just like the ones that you showed me in the human history we watched!"

"U-undyne, I told that was fictional. Never mind, we'll talk about that later. You see, Papyrus got me a sample of the smaller one's DNA, and I got the preliminary results earlier today."

"What were they? You're always are this over dramatic, Al."

"He's not a human Undyne. N-not completely anyways."

"Then what is he? Part monster? 'Cause he sure as hell doesn't look like one!"

"N-no, h-he seems to be something e-else entirely. I-I've never seen anything like it b-before, and I've seen l-lots of weird things!"

"So, what about the other one?"

"I-I'm fairly certain that one's a human!"

"Alright! I'm going to get that one now!" Undyne looked past Gohan and realized something fairly important. The Human was gone. "ALPHYS! THE HUMAN GOT AWAY! EVACUATE HOTLAND RIGHT NOW! WE CAN'T LET ANYONE DIE!"

"U-Undyne. I've been watching them ever since both of these children c-came out of the R-Ruins, they haven't hurt anyone."

"YET!"

"Ummm... Ms. Undyne?"

"YES!?" Undyne was looking a little hysterical at this point, her eye bloodshot with rage, and her eyepatch was beginning to glow brightly.

"Are you Ok?" Gohan asked in the way that only a child can, instantly disarming her boiling anger.

"Yeah kid. I'm fine." She said with a grin growing on her face. "Come with me. We're going to go talk to Gerson. I'm sure he will know what to do with you."

The two figures walked into the next room, heading for a strange shop in the wall of the cave, walking past a gray door on the way there.

* * *

The Void In Between Worlds

* * *

A Skeletal being with cracks on his face was looking through at Undyne and Gohan as they walked past.

 **"Th** _e_ _**outside world**_ **is i** n _t_ erfe _ring_ i _n_ th **e** **a _ff_ airs **_of_ the _U **n**_ **d _e_** rgr _o_ **und,** _I_ might **b** _e_ able **to** fina _lly **lea ve**_ t _his_ pla **c** _e_."

A short blue creature who was also in the void yelled over at him. "Hey you! What's got your attention? Are you even listening to me!?"

" _S **t up**_ _i d c **r** e **a** **t** ur **e**."_ The Skeleton thought." _D **oe s'nt** he kn_ **ow** wh _o_ _h **e is**_ **tal king _to!?_** _!_ **Oh** _w_ e **ll** _, **I**_ **wi ll **_ju_ **st** h _a_ **v** e t _o_ **w** _a_ ** _i_** t un _t_ **i** l **S** an _s_ fin _is_ **hes _the_** ** _ma_** _ch_ ine."

Then the skeleton known as Dr. W. D. Gaster let his influence on the world fade, the gray door going back to the void.

* * *

 **But wait! There was an important milestone passed on this today, so this is for all of the wonderful people who read my story!**

* * *

In the dark void of space, two small ships were speeding through the aether towards Earth. This is one of the communications between the two individuals in those ships.

"Hey Vegeta!"

"What do you want now Nappa?"

"Look at the Scouter Vegeta!"

"What do you mean look at the Scouter, there aren't any life forms for thousands of miles but the two of us!"

"I know, but just listen to me here, look at it and tell me the number there..."

"Fine, Nappa, but there won't be anyth-!" The Saiyan Prince's voice stopped abruptly as he saw the text displayed on his scouter.

"What does it say Vegeta?"

"I-it says the word count is Over 9000!"

"What do you mean over 9000!? There's no way it could be that high!"

As the two saiyans began bickering over whether or not there could possibly be a word count, a boss monster-like being leaned back from his monitor, chuckling to himself.

 _"And no, I'm not sorry."_ He thought before turning off his window into the universe of DTZ.

 _"Now that that's been dealt with. Time to go and speak to my superiors on some ideas I've got."_

Using Light-Blue magic, he teleported to an undisclosed location to attempt communication with his colleagues and bosses.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took me an extra week to write this, but I've been really busy lately, so I've not really had much time to write. I will say that by far the most annoying part was trying to write the short Gaster segment as I had to make his speech look as glitchy as possible. Also for those of you who are wondering, since this is up, I will be focusing on chapter 2 of The Zero Shinobi Plan, as I've actually got a lot of introductions next chapter.**

 **Yes, the last part about the word count is not canon to the world of DTZ, but it is the basis for an idea that I have recently come up with, but I will need help, so I'm going to talk to some other authors and see if it will work.**

 **Also, the Character's ringtones are all anime or game soundtrack pieces I found. The list so far is:**

 **Alphys: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Op. 1**

 **Sans: Bad Apple! from Touhou Project**

 **Undyne: (I didn't put any lyrics in.) Attack on Titan Opening 1**

 **I will come up with more later, please Read and Leave a Review with a name so I can Respond. If you have a question that you want answered about the series, please PM me, I look forward to answering your question.**

 **Bye for now!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr**


	8. Time to Regroup!

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are property of Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release! Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and his team, please support their efforts to brighten our day!**

 **You are filled with. DETERMINATION!- Undertale SAVE quote**

* * *

Waterfall, a couple hours later

* * *

An ancient looking turtle type monster was somewhat napping in the cave he was currently inhabiting, after all, he had earned his rest. Footsteps were approaching, so he woke up to try and get a customer, which was always nice. Turns out, his granddaughter had come to visit, carrying what appeared to be an unconscious human child over her shoulder.

"Now Undyne, why do you have a human? You know the King's policy on humans." He asked once she got within hearing distance

"Pops, I don't think this kid is a human, he may look it, but he's way too strong to be only human."

"What do you mean, he looks pretty human to me..." Gerson trailed off as he saw what Undyne was talking about, a monkey tail. He had no memory of ever seeing a human with one on the surface, so he was trying to come up with a way to respond.

 _"What the hell is this child? All of my instincts tell me it's a human but my senses tell me otherwise! The best course of action would be to get a second opinion. Maybe one of those scientists that the king hired. Surely one of them has the equipment to deal with this!"_

"Tell you what, I'm not sure how to make heads or tails of this, so why don't you go ask that scientist friend of yours, Alphys was it?"

"Pops, you know I don't do well in Hotland, plus she specializes in Mechanical Eingineering, not Biology, so she wouldn't be as much use as you might think."

"What about that Sans fellow, he seems to know what he's doing."

"Sans? Sans' field is Theoretical Physics. It wouldn't help with determining what this kid is."

"I would think that the Royal Scientist would keep some biology equipment around, just in case."

"I don't think that she should have to deal with this, she's already got enough problems."

"Why not? She's a scientist, isn't she? It's their job to deal with incapacitated unknowns."

"Pops, he's not an unknown, he's an unconscious child!"

"A possibly HUMAN child. If he is, that's the last SOUL that we need to break the barrier. I'm not sitting here until I die because you can't bring yourself to kill him! If you won't do it, I'll kill him myself."

Undyne looked at her grandfather with a look of shock on her face. She had never heard him like this, not even when the other humans were rumored to be around.

Shaking her head she replied that she would take him to Alphys ASAP and have him tested. She would come back once it was over and he had calmed down. With that said, she turned around and began to run as fast as her legs would carry her towards Hotland.

* * *

Hotland, some time later

* * *

Alphys had seen Undyne coming literally a mile away thanks to her monitors, so she had time to hide the amalgamates, send Mettaton off and set up a mini lab in the basement, in the room behind the DT extractor. Then she heard a massive banging coming from above her.

 _"Undyne must have gotten here."_ She thought.

Getting in the elevator, she pushed the up button as well as pressing a button with a megaphone on it, an intercom system. "Coming!" She yelled into the microphone. The banging stopped after this, thankfully, and Alphys ran to the door before Undyne kicked it down like she had so many times before.

"U-undyne! I didn't know you were coming today!" She said as she opened the door.

"Cut it, Alphys, I know about the cameras, so you overheard my conversation with Pops and set up the according equipment for the tests, correct? Now are you going to let me in or what?"

"*Sighs* Fine! R-right this way!"

The two friends went to the elevator and went down into the dark and dreary part of the Underground known as the True Lab.

"Alphys, why don't you get a brighter place? It's not good for anyone who's not dead to never see anywhere but a basement."

"Undyne, the entire underground is technically a basement."

"Uhhh. Good point, but seriously, it's depressing to see these living conditions. Papyrus, Sans, and I are getting worried."

"Undyne, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Ok."

The elevator doors opened and they walked out into the lab.

"Jeez, Alphys. You need to get some lights down here, I can barely see anything!" As she said this, she put her free hand out to make sure she didn't run into the wall or one of the failed experiments down here, as that would be unpleasant for both parties involved.

"O-oh! Yeah, sorry about that, as a whole, my variety of monster generally stayed in warm and dark places, even when we were on the surface. It's just that I'm alone a lot, so I forget to change the lightbulbs when they go out."

The group gets to the room that had been set up and Undyne lays Gohan on the table while Alphys begins to get to work.

"Hey Al, there anything I can do to help?"

Alphys looks confused for a moment and answers with, "Sure, get the needles and the IV stand over there." She points to the side of the table opposite to the monitors.

"Alright, but what are we going to need an IV for?"

"He might be down here a while, so the IV is to make sure that he won't die of malnutrition. It'll also keep him knocked out cold until it empties, so my job will be easier as he won't struggle that much while he's asleep."

"That, makes sense?" In reality she had gotten lost after the malnutrition part.

"T-time to get started. Undyne, if you want to, you can wait outside."

"No, I'll stay in here, I'd probably just get lost anyway."

"O-ok. Just stay out of the way."

* * *

Snowdin Town

* * *

Papyrus had been having a good day until his lazy brother decided to just pop back into the fabric of reality about fifteen feet in the air.

"SANS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TELEPORTING INTO THE HOUSE!"

"sorry bro. had to get out of there in a flash."

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING TO GET YOURSELF IN THAT KIND OF TROUBLE!?"

"i had to grab the human before undyne got her." Sans said this as he realized that he couldn't see Frisk anywhere.

"papyrus, where's frisk?"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD HER! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THESE THINGS!?"

As the two brothers continued bickering, a voice called down from above, "Hey guys! I'm kinda stuck up here!" Frisk said. Sans still couldn't see her, so he asked the obvious question. "kid! where are you right now?! what can you see?!"

"Not much of anything, Sans. All I can see is darkness right now."

"uhhhh... frisk, don't freak out right now, but i'm fairly certain that you're-"

 **"Frisk, you're in the ceiling."**

 _"Ohh, so that's where I ended up. There any way that we can get out without Sans?"_

 **"Not any that are blatantly obvious..."**

 _"Looks like we're going to have to ask for help..."_

"AHHHHHHH!" Papyrus screamed and began running in cricles as he realized that Frisk had been teleported into the ceiling of their house.

"papyrus, calm down. we don't want the entire town coming to find out what this noise is. if they do, frisk will die. even if this doesn't already, so please stop screaming and think about this logically." Papyrus kept screaming until he ran into the wall and knocked himself out, which only took ten more seconds, but Sans barricaded the door just in case.

"Sans! Are you going to get me down yet?" Frisk called down from inside the roof.

"sure, kiddo. but for now you're gonna have to stay put. guess its lucky that when we teleported, you ended up inbetween the rafters, otherwise there would have been a reset. as your molecules would have bonded to the wood, thus killing you fairly thoroughly. "

"That sounds...Unpleasant..."

"it is, that flower tricked me into it once, apparently papyrus killed him for it."

"How would know that?"

"papyrus was having to work through what he did when we came back. also, the weed mentioned it. that's why he hasn't killed me first since. apparently, papyrus's hidden power scared him a lot."

There was an awkward pause as they thought about what had just been said.

"Ummm, Sans?"

"yeah, kiddo?"

"How are you going to get me out of here?"

Sans responded by laughing and responded with "honestly, i've got no idea. just hang tight."

 **"Guess we'll be here for a while..."**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry about the somewhat shorter chapter, but it's been busy, with Thanksgiving and all. This is probably going to be the second to last chapter for DTZ I write before Christmas, so apologies in advance for that. I will, however try to get another chapter of The Zero Shinobi Plan before break. So, no attempts on my life this time, OK? Just saying, trying to craft a compelling story is definitely pretty hard, so I appreciate all of the support that I have received from you guys. As always, please R &R and if you have any questions for me, shoot me a PM. I like answering the questions that are raised, so I look forward to hearing from you guys!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr**

 **P.S.- Special thanks goes out to Charisonic558 and Caliban Super Saiyan 0, you have my gratitude for the assistance, my writing would be much worse if it wasn't for you guys. Thank you.**

 **Also, I will address the reviews at the end of next chapter, so I do see them and take them into account.**

 **See you next time!**

 **For real this time,**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr**


	9. Adoption?

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox and his team. Please support these people's work. They deserve it.**

* * *

The True Lab

* * *

The lab was dark, damp, and smelled of mold, a lone room had a small, flickering light shining from under the door. Inside that room we find our heroes, Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, loyal to King Asgore, and Gohan, son of legendary warrior Son Wukong. Wait, scratch that, it's Son Goku. Sorry about that, the translator wasn't working very well. Well, that's about all Gohan's done for now, but he'll be important later. A yellow lizard-like creature walks into the room, looking very, very nervous. The fish lady looks up, suddenly glad that they had put the child under anesthesia, judging by the expression of fear on her friend's face.

"So Alph, what's wrong? You look like you just saw a Shinigami!"

"U-Undyne, I j-just got the results back on the DNA. You'll want to see this."

"We're going to have to kill him, aren't we?" Undyne deadpanned.

"What?! No, no. He's not human, well not completely, anyway..."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Al?"

"What do you think I'm saying?"

"There are monsters on the surface!?"

"Uh, no. S-sorry to b-burst your b-bubble Undyne, b-but he's got some similarities with the other hu-humans genetic profiles. H-however, n-none of them had genes f-for tails, o-or the other things that come with it."

"What _other_ things are you talking about, Alphys?"

"U-um, from what I've seen, this kid isn't human. And on top of that has the genetic potential to reach several levels higher than the one he's at right now."

"A-are you saying that he has SUPER FORMS!" Undyne was going ballistic.

"U-uh. Yes! No! I-i have no idea."

Undyne stopped her celebrating and turned back to her friend.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't think that he can currently use them. They were locked away from access. I'm fairly certain that he can't activate them at will, even if he knew about them."

"Oh. So, how does he activate them?"

"I have a couple theories. One is that he gets stronger the angrier he gets, the other is that he is too young to use them, and will gain the ability when he gets older."

"So, what do we do with him now?"

"Well, he is a child, so someone's going to have to take care of him."

Undyne's one eye lit up with excitement as she realized what Alphys was implying.

"Can I keep him?"

"U-undyne, why do you want to keep him? Don't you have to work?"

"It will be work! I can make him a part of the Royal Guard! Since he's not human, he can live and be happy here! Just tell me what I've gotta do to get him."

"Well, Asgore is in charge of orphans, so you should probably ask him what to do, seeing as how Queen Toriel's been missing for years."

"I'll be there then!" Undyne said as she walked out of the room, filled with the determination she needed to get what she wanted.

"U-undyne! Wait! It's n-not safe. Aaaand, she's gone."

Turning back to Gohan and picking him up, Alphys wondered where she was going to put him for the time being, she certainly couldn't carry him, but she couldn't leave him down here either. Finally settling on a decision, Alphys pulled out her phone and dialed up a friend of hers. He would be more than happy to take care of a 'human'.

* * *

New Home

* * *

King Asgore was tending to his garden when he heard Undyne's familiar voice come booming up the corridor.

"HEY! KING ASGORE!"

Asgore waved to his star pupil, acknowledging her presence so she wouldn't be screaming at the top of her lungs to try and get his attention. He waited until she got into the room to say anything else, as he had never liked having to yell, it was draining to him.

"Ahh, Undyne, what brings you here today?"

"Actually, sir, I was out on patrol for humans and found a small child. Since I went to Alphys and made sure he wasn't human, I was wondering if I could keep him. Alphys said to come talk to you, as you took over deciding what to do with orphans."

Undyne knew better than to bring up the reason why the king had taken over this job. It always brought up immense sadness in her father figure, something she didn't want to do.

"Why don't we go and sit. This discussion is probably going to take a little bit."

Asgore got himself cleaned up and came back out to finish the discussion. When he got back out, Undyne had made two cups of golden flower tea and sat down at the dining room table, ready to begin. Asgore picked up some writing supplies and sat down himself.

"So, Undyne, is there a reason you want to keep this child? You can adopt any orphan in the underground and they would be ecstatic. I just want to know."

"You see, sir, when I encountered this kid, I also saw a human. This child stood between me and this human without hesitation. It also helps that he's had almost enough power to match me going all out. When I took him to Alphys and she looked through his genome, she saw so much potential in there. I want to help him get stronger, if only because he's got the potential to be great someday."

Asgore stopped writing. Another human was unprecedented. He would have to get the rest of the guard on it ASAP, otherwise things might get out of hand.

"Undyne, you can adopt this child if you want. Just remember to keep up your duties as Captain of the Royal Guard and find that human. They are the last SOUL needed to break the barrier. The hope of Monsters rests on when we get this human."

Undyne was elated that she was getting a new recruit, especially one with so much latent potential.

"Yes, Sir. Duty first, everything else second."

"Good. Now, onto other business..."

Undyne's one good eye began to glaze over as a long meeting began.

* * *

The Lab, several hours later

* * *

Undyne hated Hotland with a passion. Sure, her childhood friend lived there, but the climate of that region was just not good for a fish monster's health.

"HEY ALPHYS! YA GOT ANY DRINKS?" Undyne yelled as she walked through the automatic door to the high tech building.

"U-um. Yes?" Alphys responded, startled out of her focus by the sudden arrival of her piscene support.

"Hey Alph, I was coming back to pick up Gohan. I got permission to take him home." Undyne said as she walked further into the room.

"O-oh. I-i sent him home w-with M-mettaton. I-i couldn't just l-leave him down there on his own! T-that would be irresponsible. B-but I also h-have to keep an eye out for the h-human. S-so I told Mettaton to t-take care of hi for a little bit." She said as she began to sink lower into the beanbag she was sitting on.

"Where is he?" Undyne practically growled this. She had never liked that vain toaster. Now she was going to turn him into Swiss Cheese.

"H-he took G-gohan back to W-waterfall! I-i told him to take Gohan there so it would be easier on you! Please don't break either of them!"

Undyne didn't say anything as she stormed out of the lab, leaving Alphys to pour over the footage of Waterfall to find where that human had gotten to.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I am uploading this early because of the fact I can't work on this over Christmas break, so you all get a chapter now instead of the usual two week schedule I have. Sorry if it's not as good as any of the others. I wanted to put more in it, but time constraints got the better of me. But, last chapter I promised that I would respond to the reviews on this story. Here are my responses!**

 **To the Guest who reviewed Chapter 3. I thank you for your constructive criticism. To respond to your concerns about the heroes being too strong. I am also giving several of the villains fairly large buffs. (i.e. Cell and the Androids get magic, Frieza's immune to Magic, etc.) Also, thanks for pointing out the Raditz thing.**

 **To Charisonic558- I have left you many thanks throughout several of these notes. Thank you again. Without your help and suggestions, these chapters would probably be a lot worse than they are now.**

 **To Googleman- I wanted to do power levels because I like them. That's all.**

 **To Caliban Super Saiyan 0- I believe that your help has come in showing me what a readers reaction to my writing is. Thanks for that.**

 **To SSS13- Of course they did! Why wouldn't they?**

 **To everyone else- Thank you for all the support you've given me on here! It's because of you that I want to keep writing this story!**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr**


	10. A Brief Respite

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Undertale is owned by Toby Fox and his team. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Waterfall

* * *

 _"I am going to **murder** that stupid tin can!_ _I don't know why Alphys built that stupid AI in the first place!"_ Undyne thought as she stomped along her route to get home. Looking over, she saw an out of place boulder, a grin slowly spread across her face as she thought of a way to get rid of stress. Less than a minute later, a pile of rubble was laying by the side of the road, blue spears sticking out from every angle. The fish lady sighed and began to walk over the bridge that ran across a gorge that had no reason to be there, other than to get in the way of travelers. Stupid Human mages.

As she continued towards her house, she heard the noise of someone following her. She didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"I know that you're there kid. Come out, I'm not gonna hurt you."

As she said that, a small, lizard-like monster came out from behind a boulder on the other side of the road.

"I know I've said this many times, but you need to stay home. It's dangerous, there's a human around. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"OK! See you Undyne!" The kid called as he ran past Undyne, narrowly avoiding a quite deadly fall off the bridge.

 _"Good grief, that kid needs to quit following me around. I should really talk to his parents."_ She thought as he got across the bridge, promptly tripped, and fell flat on his face.

"I'm fine!" The kid called out as he pushed himself back up and continued on his way. Undyne watched until he faded in the distance, undoubtedly halfway through the next chamber already.

With a start, she remembered that she needed to get home and kick the overgrown toaster out. With a burst of speed that put her through a few walls, she landed headfirst in the snail pen of her neighbor's farm. Lifting her head up, she looked around and saw the depressed looking Blook just staring off into the distance vacantly, as if he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Heya, Blook! How've ya been!" Undyne said, her characteristic grin replacing the dazed expression that came from turning a few walls into rubble with your head.

"Oh! I didn't see you there! I'm doing fine, how about you?" He replied in his typical melancholy voice.

"I'm doing great! Found a kid, so I decided to take him in! I'd be happy to let you meet him soon!" She said, looking incredibly pleased with herself.

"That would be nice. Another day, then?" He asked, looking at the remains of a few of the snails that failed to survive the landing.

"Great! See you then!" Undyne said, picking herself up, wiping some of the mud off her armor, and stepping out of the pen to go home.

"Those were my favorite snails..." The ghost mourned as the Captain walked out of earshot.

* * *

Undyne's House

* * *

"I knew that I looked great on TV, but this is amazing!" A blocky robot remarked as he looked at a flashy game show on the screen. The door to the fish house slid open in a sci-fi fashion, revealing a tall and dark figure standing in the doorway, one eye glowing.

"Oh hello, darling..." Mettaton began to speak, but the figure's hand shot out and slammed the robot into the floor before tossing it out the door and into the nearby lake.

 _"Alphys probably won't talk to me for a week because of that..."_ Undyne thought with a hint of remorse, before dismissing it to get to the task at hand. Opening the door to her room, she saw Gohan was still asleep, but had been tucked in by the machine.

 _"Guess it's good for something. Now I feel kind of bad for chucking it out so fast."_ She thought, a small smile appearing on her lips. As excited as she was to begin training a new pupil, he needed his rest, as did she. After scarfing down some leftovers form a few nights ago, she flopped down on the couch and turned on a show that Alphys had given her, since it was relatively short compared to most series. After one full episode, she fell asleep to the soothing sounds of _Roundabout_ by Yes and a **To Be Continued** arrow.

* * *

Snowdin Town

* * *

"SANS! I DO NOT BELIEVE THAT EXPLOSIVES ARE NEEDED!" Papyrus yelled as his brother was attaching shaped charges of C-4 to the ceiling from the top of a ladder that should not have fit through the door.

 _"Chara, did I just hear the word 'explosives'!?"_ Frisk thought incredulously, pushing up against the beam she was wedged under, wondering why the inside of a monster roof had such messy craftsmanship.

 **"The answer to the explosives question is yes, Sans is putting C-4 around our location as we speak. Prepare yourself for a quick return to the puzzles."** Chara replied, a small smirk on her face.

 _"Get that off your face, or I'll wipe it off for you."_ Frisk retorted, still struggling to get out of her predicament.

 **"Oh, just give it up already. They probably won't kill us, at least not on purpose."**

 _"You aren't helping, Chara."_

 **"I know. I haven't had this much fun in ages!"**

"the charges are set, papyrus. get behind cover." Sans voice came through the ceiling that was inbetween the two of them.

"SANS? HOW ARE WE GOING TO EXPLAIN THE BLAST?" Papyrus asked from a fair distance away.

"we'll just pass it off as a cooking accident." Sans replied lazily.

"HOW ON EARTH ARE WE GOING TO DO THAT?!" Papyrus said, voice raising even higher than normal.

"i put a charge in the oven. it won't hurt anything else in there, and i've already got the parts to repair it, so we're good." His shorter, blue brother said, sounding to Frisk like he was closer to Papyrus than to her now.

 _"Oh great. See you after the reset, guys."_ She thought, gritting her teeth in preparation for a fiery death.

"three..." The countdown had begun.

"TWO!" The voice of Papyrus, loud as ever, continued.

"one... fire in the hole." Sans said, utter seriousness in his tone. Her eyes sealed shut, she heard a muffled blast, and wondered why it sounded so far away.

The next thing that the fallen human felt was a jolt of pain as she hit the ground with a thud.

 _"I should cut down on the Grillby's. That hurt a lot."_ She thought, avoiding putting any weight on her left arm, which she had landed on.

"HUMAN! YOU LIVED! I WASN'T SURE THAT THE EMERGENCY SHIELD WOULD WORK!" Papyrus said as he ran over to her and helped her get up.

"Emergency... Shield?" She asked through a couple of coughs.

"it's a project that we've been working on with some help from al. this was it's second test. papyrus, get her up to my room, i'll sleep on the couch." Sans said, face as calm as the sky before a storm.

"ALRIGHT BROTHER! WE SHALL BEGIN CLEANUP IN THE MORNING! ONCE I HAVE DROPPED OFF THE HUMAN, I SHALL BE WAITING FOR MY BEDTIME STORY!" Papyrus remarked, smiling even bigger than usual as he took the child up in his arms and placed her on his brother's mattress.

"GOOD NIGHT, TINY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL AWAIT YOUR AWAKENING IN THE MORNING!" He said as he closed the door and turned off the lights.

* * *

The Surface

* * *

"I finally caught you, Namekian. It took me a long time to do it, but I finally did." Raditz said to the green individual in front of him.

"You monster! First you take my main desire. THEN you track me down to rub it in my face!" Piccolo yelled, fear showing on his face because he knew that Raditz could end him with next to no effort.

"No! I am not here to kill you! I came because I need he... he..."

"You mean help, right?"

"Yes, that." A sneeze is heard from somewhere behind the two of them. Both warriors freeze.

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you going to put me down now?" A blue haired woman who the Saiyan was carrying over his shoulder asked politely.

"Wait! I forgot that you were up there!" Raditz cried out, immediately putting the woman down.

"Thank you! I seem to have lost my ride, so can I ask the both of you for some assistance in getting back to civilization?" She said, bowing in respect.

"How'd you meet her?" Piccolo asked, now looking more perplexed than fearful.

"I have no idea. The woman I picked up was blonde and angry. She's got blue hair and seems shy." He said, putting a hand to his chin in thoughtfulness.

"Oh, you must have met my other self! I have a condition that whenever I sneeze, I change personalities."

 _"Is this the normal for this world? If so, I'm surprised that they lived this long!"_

"From my experience, she's unique. So you must have been pretty unlucky to have located her out of everyone on this planet." Piccolo said, not leaving his fighting stance.

"I told you, I'm not here to hurt you, so give it up. It didn't work last time, so what makes you think that you can do it again without backup?"

Blue-haired Launch, having gotten tired of listening to the violent stranger talk to the demon king, wandered off.

"Hey! Blue-Hair's gone!" Raditz cried, once he realized that she was not in sight.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" Piccolo yelled, his hands on either side of his face in a sign of surprise.

"What do you mean not again?" Raditz asked the Namekian. After not receiving an answer, he just grabbed Piccolo's hand and took off, dragging the angry green man with him.

* * *

 **Alright. Now that this has been taken care of. I have some stuff to talk about now.**

 **First, I am going to give a shout out to an author that I "discovered" for myself and want to share with all of you.  
His/her(I am being safe) name is Neeko96 and I would like to recommend two of their stories in particular. Danny Farfrozen and Phantom Titan. I honestly didn't know what to expect going in as I never watched Danny Phantom growing up, but these stories in particular gave me an interest in the character. Thank you for that.**

 **Next, I made a decision regarding what my project after the finale of The Zero Shinobi Plan. I am going to keep it under wraps until I have a prototype chapter and story arc on paper. So it should be good. Also, it is going to be a story outside of the current fandoms I have stories in, so don't expect anything involving Undertale, Dragon Ball, or Naruto.**

 **Third. Thank you to all of you who actually take time out of your day to read my stories. Writing is honestly is the most fun I've had in a while, so thanks for the support.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review or PM if you have questions or constructive criticism.**

 **-Rei-El Dreemurr.**


	11. A Needed Conversation

**Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are owned by Funmation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Please support the official releases!**

* * *

Waterfall

* * *

"RISE AND SHINE, CUPCAKE! IT'S TRAININ' TIME!" The fish woman yelled as she broke down the door.

"UWAAHH!" Gohan screamed in surprise, bolting up in the bed.

"W-what are you doing and why am I in a bed? I don't remember falling asleep in a bed."

"I had you moved here because I was put in charge of taking care of you by the king."

"B-but I already have a mommy..."

"I'm sure that you do, but you can't go home because the barrier is still up, when it comes down, you can go home."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Undyne replied, walking over and putting her hand on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan could tell from the look in her good eye that she was completely serious.

"You need to get up and come outside, it's time that we got started on your training." Undyne said, getting up and beginning to walk to the door of the house.

"But what about my studies? Mommy will be mad if I don't keep up with them..."

Undyne stiffened, if the kid was this strong, how strong would the parents be? She did some quick math in her head, according to this, his parents would be able to take out Asgore! She didn't want to cross that kind of strength, even with the training she would be doing.

"I'll take care of that soon, kid. Don't worry about that."

 _"I'll just ask Alphys and Sans, they will probably be happy to do it, and if not, I'll pay them for the services."_

"See you out there kid, just get dressed and come out for breakfast."

* * *

Outside Undyne's House

* * *

"I thought we were going to eat breakfast?" Gohan asked when he came out of the house to find Undyne already sparring with the dummy she kept outside her house.

"We are, but before that I'm going to introduce you to your classmate and one of your teachers." She said, punching the dummy into the nearest wall of the cavern.

"Did you have to hit me that hard, Captain?" The dummy groaned as it picked itself up and flew back to the mat for more.

"Is that my classmate?" Gohan asked her, gesturing at the training dummy.

"Oh, no, that's just Gabstablook, he's lives here. Your classmate and teacher live in Snowdin, so you'll be spending your time there while I work. Then after I get off work I'm going to be teaching you how to fight."

"But Mommy said that my studies take priority..." This line made Undyne pause once more, as she didn't want to run the risk of ticking off someone stronger than her.

 _"Guess that's going to be first priority..."_ She thought.

"One of the people we'll be seeing today will be one of your teachers. So just be patient."

"Ok..." Gohan said, looking sheepish.

"Come on, do you want to meet these people or not?" Undyne said, reaching out to take Gohan's hand as a gesture of friendship.

* * *

Snake Way

* * *

The yellow car came to a stop as a massive snake's head came into view.

"Alright now, this is your stop. Just follow the road and you'll eventually get to King Kai's planet." The horned blue man said as he and Goku got out of the car.

"Thanks buddy! I'll never forget this! Where's the supplies for me to take?" He asked, a quizzical look on his face.

"You think that you need food anymore?! You're dead! None of us need sustenance any way!" His escort said, laughing the whole time.

"Fine then! If there's nothing else I need to know, I'll be on my way." The Saiyan remarked as he turned toward the road along the snake's back.

"Wait, there's one more thing..." The intern said as he wiped the tears of laughter away from his eyes.

"What is it?" Goku asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Don't fall off of the road, as the only thing under those clouds is Hell itself, and you don't want to end up there." He said as he got in the car to leave.

"Thanks for the tip! I'll see you again at some point! Bye now!" Goku said as he just jumped off of the snake's head and flew towards his destination.

"Of course he can fly..." The blue man muttered as he turned the car around to head back to his boring desk job.

* * *

Undisclosed Mountain

* * *

"Are you sure that you didn't intend to bring her?" Piccolo asked the long-haired Saiyan flying beside him.

"Of course not! What do you think I am? A kidnapper?" Raditz retorted, before remembering the action that had put them all in this circumstance.

"Yeah, remember Gohan?" The angry green man said to his companion, taking the smallest amount of joy from causing the Saiyan's pain.

"It's cold up here..." The blue haired woman they were carrying said to the arguing warriors.

"We'll be back to the city in a few minutes, so you'll be fine." Piccolo responded, turning his head to focus on the flying.

"Thanks for bringing me back from out there. I hope this isn't too much of a bother to you two. I need some sleep now if you don't mind."

"Sure go ahead, I'll keep you on my back so you don't have to worry about falling."

"Thanks a lot violent stranger." Shge said as he settled into the massive hair on Raditz' back.

"Tell me Namekian, how are we going to approach the city, wouldn't a couple of people flying into the city cause a panic?" The Saiyan asked Piccolo once he felt her fall asleep.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I've been through enough over the last couple of days. I lost my brother and possibly my nephew. Not to mention the fact that I now have two Saiyans even stronger than I am coming to kill me."

That last sentence was enough to put a look of terror on the woodwind's face.

"Wh- What do you mean stronger than you are? By how much?" He said, genuine panic making itself known across his face.

"Many times, the weaker of the two by about 3. The other is about 10 times as strong as I am."

"We don't stand a chance!"

"Of course we do, we've just got to train. Please tell me you've trained." Raditz told Piccolo.

"Obviously, how do you think that we got this strong in the first place?" He responded.

"Your training must really suck then, green man." He said.

"You're one to talk. I bet that you were born with that power of yours."

"You know nothing! I have trained for every bit of my power! I may be the weakest on my team, but I am still better than someone like Frieza! That bastard never trained a day in his life, and he still orders us around like the dirt underneath his boot."

"Who the hell is this Frieza guy? I've never heard of him."

"Oh, I forgot that I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere with the rest of my team coming for my head because I failed, what am I going to do except turn to the only other decently strong being on this rock, that being you." Raditz said, a tinge of hysteria in his voice.

"You still didn't answer my question, Saiyan." The Namekian stated.

"Oh, so you want to know about Frieza. I'll tell you about him once we drop this woman off." He said.

"Good, now let's just get this over with." Piccolo said as the two of them sped towards West City.

* * *

 **Whew! That took a lot longer than I thought it would! Sorry for the delay, but this is the last thing I will post before I come back for my Senior Year of High School! There's just a lot of stuff that's been going on these last few months! I promise that I will get back to this and The Zero Shinobi Plan once school is back in session. Hopefully I'll get them out of the Underground soon, because that's when the fun starts.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading my writing. Don't forget to leave a review, Favorite and Follow this story if you want to see more of it!**

 **\- Rei-El Dreemurr**


End file.
